


Thirst.

by DGvagabond



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Blood Drinking, Bloodplay, M/M, spooky scary au, vampire!geoff, warlock!ryan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-16
Updated: 2014-10-16
Packaged: 2018-02-21 09:49:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2463926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DGvagabond/pseuds/DGvagabond
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Geoff hasn't fed, and Ryan notices.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thirst.

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize if this is terrible. I never write stuff like this, and this is the first time I've done anything of the sort.
> 
> Again, many apologies.

Pale blue eyes follow the warlock's every move. He meticulously cleans every brew, every drought lying exposed before turning to face the creature behind him. The vampire looks almost sickly, his pale skin appearing almost yellow in the flickering light.

"Geoff," Ryan begins, his voice rough at the mere thought of what is to come. "When did you feed last?"

Geoff takes a moment to mull over the inquiry. "Jack snagged some bags from—"

"That's not what I asked."

The vampire winces at the harshness of Ryan's tone. Geoff knows exactly what he means. He just isn't sure he's willing to comply with Ryan's request. "...a while."

The warlock's gaze hardens. He's silent as he carefully rolls up his sleeve to his elbow, exposing his wrist to Geoff.

"Here." Ryan steps forward and grips Geoff's arm. "And, don't bother trying to resist. I want to help you."

Geoff can hear Ryan's blood pumping in his veins, flowing beneath the surface and tempting him to just _feed_. The bloodlust makes his pupils blow wide, and he's certain Ryan can see it at this point. It's true. Geoff had been neglecting feeding properly for a while now. He often tried to justify it by telling everyone he wanted to "cut back." The only one to see right through the blatant lie and _do something_ was Ryan.

Ryan's scent eventually entices him to just go with it.

He's hesitant at first, just cradling Ryan's wrist to his mouth. Under the potent scent of human life, Geoff can detect the hint of trust Ryan is emanating. That alone is enough to drive him forward until his fangs latch onto delicate skin.

Blood flows thick and sweet through him as he greedily sucks down every drop. He's distantly aware of the gasp the warlock lets out and of the distinct pressure of Ryan's erection against his thigh. Geoff would laugh at him, but he's in no better position himself. His own dick is straining against his trousers as he hungrily drains Ryan of life.

It's that thought that has Geoff pushing Ryan across the room.

Both are breathing heavily, blood stains Geoff's lips and he impatiently wipes it away as his fangs retract. His senses are heightened and he can still hear the beat of Ryan's heart. It's fainter now, slower. It's not enough to be fatal, but it still doesn't sit right with Geoff to let Ryan lie there and suffer.

"Ryan." Geoff kneels at his side and cradles the man's head between his hands. "Tell me what to do."

Ryan's eyes nearly roll back into his head upon hearing the huskiness in Geoff's voice. The sensation of Geoff slowly killing him still lingers and has Ryan absolutely _aching_ for more from him. His hand reaches out and clumsily latches on to Geoff's shirt. He says nothing before pulling the vampire closer until their lips meet and Ryan begins fumbling with Geoff's trousers.

The wordless command strikes deep in Geoff's gut, and he surges forward, planting his knees on either side of his friend and looms over him, kissing and biting the other's lips insistently. Geoff swallows the groan Ryan emits and blindly reaches down to undo the buttons securing the warlock's trousers around his hips. Ryan breaks their kiss long enough to let out a moan as Geoff's chilled hand wraps around his straining erection.

" _Geoff_ — "

Geoff responds with a quick tug and a muffled, "Yeah, yeah. I know."

Teeth latch onto his neck, and for a moment Ryan fears Geoff hasn't quelled the burning desire to feed. Geoff can detect it. He nips at the skin and soothes away the discomfort with his tongue, making Ryan positively _writhe_ beneath him. Geoff chuckles. "Someone's a masochist." He accents the word by running a thumb over the head of Ryan's dick, reveling in the way he desperately clings to him.

Ryan thrusts his hips up, only to be stilled by Geoff's free hand. "And _someone's_ a smug — _Jesus_."

His sentence falls apart the moment Geoff's lips wrap around his dick. Geoff's tongue flicks the head every now and again, sending shivers down Ryan's spine. At one point, he hums and Ryan arches off the stone floor before he pulls off.

"Smug? Yes. Jesus? Absolutely not."

Ryan's groan prompts him to devour it in a searing kiss. He returns to rhythmically pumping the warlock's erection, tugging and twisting his wrist occasionally until Ryan eventually spills himself over his hand and is left a panting, shuddering mess.

Geoff absently wipes his hand on his cloak and pulls Ryan into a brief, chaste kiss. "How're you feeling?"

Ryan takes a moment to catch his breath. He gestures vaguely to Geoff and helps him sit up. "Great. Still a little dizzy, but otherwise I'll be fine."

"Good." Geoff smiles. When he notices the look Ryan is shooting him, the smile falters and he quirks his eyebrow. "What?"

"I — " Ryan fumbles for what he wants to say. "Can I ask you something?"

"I swear, if you ask me how I can _possibly get an erection_ , I will kill you."

Ryan's hands go up in a placating gesture, a grin tugging at the corners of his lips. "Alright, alright. That's not even what I was gonna say."

Geoff rolls his eyes and groans. "Then, what?"

"I was gonna ask if you, uh..." Ryan glances none-too-subtley at Geoff's neglected dick. "...need any help?"

Confused for a moment, Geoff spends a minute trying to read Ryan's expression. A smirk appears on his face not too long after. "I don't know. I mean, unless you're willing to endure at _least_ two hours of rigorous fucking, then I'm all for it."

Ryan only smirks.


End file.
